


Carousel •Narry•

by huntedcat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntedcat/pseuds/huntedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Somebody let me off of this thing!" I scream in terror.<br/>•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•</p>
<p>This is a one shot </p>
<p>I got this story idea off of <br/>melanie martinez Carousel music video xD <br/>I hope you enjoy reading :)<br/>•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carousel •Narry•

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS WEIRD NOT LIKE F••cked up werid but like at the end ur like wtf did i just read doode

•Not Edited•  
•Niall's POV•  
I grumble as I hop out of the blue Honda. My mum waving bye as she speeds off to get drunk somewhere. I sigh looking around seeing families of different sorts of couples in their own little world. I avert my eyes looking over the different rides, my dull blue eyes skid to a stop as i see a beautiful head of curls. I lick my lips as my eyes rake down his luscious body. Wow Niall way to look like a creeper.  
My feet somehow walk me over the man without me noticing. As i got closer i could see his eyes were a maple leaf color and he had pink full lips that could be mistaken for lipstick.   
"Mister?," I hear as i feel someone tug on my crazy mofo's sweater. I look down only to be met with brown puppy dog eye's staring at me "Why you staring at Haz like that?" I scratch my chin looking up towards the sky "Uhhhh-" "Liam James Payne!"A voice cuts me off. I turn around to see maple leaf eyes staring at the small child still at my side. "Hazzy!!, this man was staring at you like my mommy does to daddy" Liam i guess his name is ran towards curls jumping into his arms.  
I face becomes bright red at Liam’s words.  
"He did?" 'Haz' questions picking up the puppy like child into his arms. Liam nods his head violently. He smirks before letting his eyes trail my body. I hang my head in shame making my whole face flush. "Eh, it’s okay cutie i wouldn't mind givin ya my number" he winks as i somehow get redder. I cough blushing bright red "Uh um i uh better uh go now, uh nice meeting you both i guess uh bye" I somehow get out of my mouth. "Eh, blondie i want to talk with ya hold on a minute, ya" I hear as Itry to sprint off to avoid any further embarrassment. I stop in my tracks his words racking through my mind. I feel a hand on my shoulder as i’m met with his eyes. I gulp feeling him pull me in a direction of a little tiny sitting table. He pushes me down on the seat before sitting across from me. "Name's Styles, Harry Styles" he winks. I turn bright red covering my face with my hands. "Niall Horan" I mumble out beneath my hands. I hear him so it a few times to get the hang of it "I like it, it's very irishy" he laughs. The butterflies in my stomach flutter as he laughs making me turn even more red. "Awe your blushing, you're adorable" He leans over the table making my breath hitch as he pinches my cheeks. I smack his hands away laughing. "You have a cute laugh you know that" he tells after our laughter dies down. "Not as cute as yours"i whisper to myself. "You think that eh?" He smirks. My eyes widen as i realize what i just said. "Oh my i’m sorry i-i-i just thought it and it popped out of my mouth" "That's alright" he winks making my legs shake. "So where did you put Liam?" I ask trying to change the awkward subject.  
"Oh, my uncle owns this place and Liam is my cousin i was just watching him so i just handed him back off to him mum" he chuckles out. I let out a small giggle covering my mouth. "Awww your so adorable" he leans over the metal table pinching my cheeks, I swat his hands away laughs coming from his pink lips making my face flush. God dammit why do i keep on blushing?!?! "So," he coughs "I was wondering if you'll meet me near the front around 11:30 ish" I shift on the metal chair feeling uncomfortable under his stare. "Uhh I have to ask my mum or she'll have a hissy fit" I look down at my shoe's digging it in the dirt below. "That's alright," He says as he grabs a small piece of paper from his pants pocket sliding it over to me, "Text me if you're not coming, or just text me if you wanna hang another time" He pulls his phone out of his pocket taking an inward breath "I have to go i'm sorry, Liam's Ma needs me to help with him" I look up from the ground giving him a small smile "I'll be sure to text you sometime" I smirk at him as I get up from the cold chair.  
He chuckles again getting up from his chair walking right over to me. He leans in to my right ear tucking a loose strand behind it before whispering "Oh I know you will" I can hear the smirk in his voice. He presses his lips to my cheek before running off. My hand finds it’s way to where his lip’s once were a tingling feeling left on the spot. A smile pops on my face as i walk away.

******************11:23 That Day********************  
I pull my jacket closer to my body as goose bumps rise on my arms. My legs dance around as i check my phone time every five seconds.   
"Looks like your early"  
I jump out of instinct getting into a weird fighting position. Laughter brings me out of my thoughts, I turn around only to be met with a hunched over Harry cackles coming out of his mouth. A pout forms on my face as i watch him. "Heyyyyyy," i drag on "That isn't funnyyyyyy" I wine. He stands up only little tiny giggles escaping his mouth "yes it is". I cross my arms over my chest my pout becoming more define. "Awe don't be like that you look better with a smile" He walks over to me his green eyes meeting my blue one's. Before i knew it laughs and little tiny 'stop' and 'no' coming out of my mouth as he tickles me until it feels like i'm about to pee.   
"See you do look better with a smile" I look up to him with a glare on my face but soon softens as I look into his eye's fondness written all over his face. "Stop with the cheezy stuff ya dork" My hand finds it's way hitting him in the shoulder lightly. "Hardy Har Har never!" He yells pulling me over his shoulder. A yelp escaped my mouth as I grab onto his shoulders tightly. "Harrrryyyyy", I wine as my fist hits him in his back lightly. "Niallllll" He mimiks. "This isn't funnnyyyy let me down" i wine once more. "Never!" He jokes walking through the deserted fairgrounds. "Hey, you wanna ride the carousel?" I look up meeting Harry's eyes staring into myn waiting for an answer. "Are you sure your uncle won't get mad?" I question him. He chuckles for a moment before speaking. "He told me i could use a few of the rides he even gave me the keys, look see" My eye's follow Harry's arm seeing about 15 key's on a key ring. I nod my head smiling as he sets me on the ground besides him. he snakes his hands around myn as we walk the rest of the way to the carousel. A gasp falls from my mouth as my eyes rake over the carousel. "The lights are so pretty at night time" I say in wonder. Harry chuckles before grabbing my hand once again and drags me over to the platform to get on. "Ladies first" Harry jokes. I hit him in the arm as i find my way in the sea of horses. "Why not this one?" Harry questions. I turn around to see Harry standing next to a horse with a black mane and white colored paint as the fur, the ranes on it are a bright gold with painted red rubies randomly scattered on it. I nod my head to Harry and turn bright pink "Thank you, Harry" He sends me a toothy smile before answering "It's my pleasure darling" He holds out his hand helping me on the tall horse "You're so small" he says fondly Caressing my cheek. I turn bright pink at his words making my head drop trying to hide my embarrassment. I feel something wrap around my wrist as my head darts up. "Uhh Harry?!?" I yell alarmed. My eyes eye the cotton candy pink colored rope littering my wrist and ankles tied to the golden pole. Tears prick my eyes as i see Harry is no longer anywhere to be seen. "Harry!? Please tell me this is just some joke!" My voice cracks at the end. I coke out a sob as i feel the ride start. "Somebody let me off this thing!" I scream in terror. Tears stream down my face as i see Liam running around the carousel laughing seeming to appear and disappear. I shove my head into the pole trying to block his laughing out. "Let me off!!" I scream once more before I see Harry on the outside of the carousel sitting in the grass laughing away at my terror. I close my eye's wishing for this nightmare to end.  
••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
That's the end uh sorry if this was a bit weird i just thought it would be a cool little short story with a little cliffhanger, mwahahahaha


End file.
